Chapter 15 The Exiled Exposition
by XLilianneiaX
Summary: Violet, Kalus, Sunny, and Beatrice are on their to see Mr. Poe, when a surprise guest interfere's with their plans...


**If you have ever heard the word "quiet," you know it refers to the sound of silence. Silence is what usually can make people feel calm or uneasy, if they were, so to say, from a secret organization, silence would hint at something wrong is in the air, whether it be an assassin or the deadly Medusoid Mycelium. But whether we like it or not, we are going to hear the sound of silence and be either calm or uncomfortable. If you have already experience this odd feeling, you would know how the four children on board the _Beatrice _were feeling as they sailed through the waves.**

**Violet Baudelaire, the eldest Baudelaire, sat at the front of the boat, dipping her newest invention into the salty sea water. The invention was a filtration system, hopeful to give the four children aboard a source of fresh water. Flipping the switch, Violet watched as her invention went to work. The levers and pipes jerked and twitched and in a minute, out squirted water. Taking a small risk, Violet picked up the glass and took a sip. She smiled in delight. Fresh and delicious.**

**Klaus Baudelaire, the middle child, was sitting on the floor of the small vaporetto, mapping their charted course. Holding the compass his sister had made for him, Klaus continued to map where him and the other passengers were in the vast ocean. He set down the tools and rubbed his temples. How weary this trip had become!**

**Sunny Baudelaire, the youngest, was at the far end of the boat, whisking some eggs for breakfast, just like her father used to do. She put the whisk into her pocket after she was done, just like what she had done over a year ago when Friday Caliban had first given her the whisk. Sunny thoughts wandered to the subject that had so haunted her dreams even though her siblings had no knowledge of it. What had happened to them all aboard the outrigger?**

**Beside Sunny was Kit Snicket's daughter, an orphan at birth, whom had been named after the Baudelaire's mother and Kit's sister, Beatrice. She was around a year old, and growing up fast. Even though she was helping Sunny, it was become quite a bore for her. Beatrice looked out at the sea that seemed to never end. Where was land?**

**"Klaus?" questioned Violet, dipping her water filter into the sea and setting it down to do its work. " I've been thinking about Beatrice, and I was wondering about her name, her last name, I mean. Is it Snicket, Denouement, or Baudelaire?"**

**Klaus set down his map and thought. "I don't know, Violet. Do you think maybe she is old enough to choose herself?"**

**Violet shot a glance towards Sunny and Beatrice. " I don't know. I never realized how very difficult it is to be a parent**

**until now. Do you think our parents had this kind of trouble? And who do you think Lemony is?"**

**Klaus walked to the tip of the boat and closed his eyes. " Our family seems so complex that if we try to find out all those questions, and even the more we probably have, then we may only uncover more questions, with or without the answers."**

**Violet nodded solemnly. " You're right. What do you think we should do?"**

**"Well," he hesitated, unsure himself, "head back to the city. Head back to the city, and try to find Mr. Poe. Maybe he will be able to help us."**

**Violet gave Klaus an incredulous look. "Are you serious? After all the horrid places he put us in the care of?"**

**Klaus nodded. "It's for the best. For the best for us." Klaus looked over at the young girls. Beatrice had indeed become bored in helping Sunny and had wandered over to another side of the boat, amusing herself with the little pieces of wood that had been excess. He grinned and looked back over to his older sister. " What else can we do?"**

**Violet looked helpless for just a moment, then nodded. "The only thing I am worried about is being put into the care of another Olaf."**

**Klaus said nothing. What could he say? He and his two other siblings had been thinking about it non-stop. Where were they heading? Looking out to sea, Klaus could see nothing but water. Water would be their new best friend for the next couple of days, he was sure. Hopefully they would arrive soon…**


End file.
